ever said
by kindovvf
Summary: Ryouta pernah menyapa pagi, pagi, Rikocchi. / Ryouta pernah, kerap, dan selalu mengucapkannya. [Kise/Riko]


_Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini._  
><em>an: Nemu ini di draft, lama nggak tersentuh. Cuma random thought about OTP. Pengakuan dosa: saya nggak tahu ini bisa disebut angst atau enggak so ... yeah, silakan dikoreksi jika memang kurang tepat._  
><em>background music: <strong>You're Beautiful-James Blunt<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ever said<strong>

.

Ryouta pernah menyapa pagi, pagi, Rikocchi.

Ryouta pernah berkata hari ini indah, mentari melolong cerah.

Pagi, pagi, Rikocchi, semoga hari ini menyenangkan.

Ryouta pernah, kerap, dan selalu mengucapkannya.

* * *

><p>Ryouta menyambutnya setiap pagi.<p>

Berteman lengkung kurva menawan dan lantun semangat (hangat, sekaligus hangat) untuk merayapi fokus pertama netra, Ryouta mengucap selamat pagi. Mencari keningnya untuk dikecup, waktunya bangun, Rikocchi.

* * *

><p>Sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor tersaput busa, seperti anak belia, Ryouta menghampirinya. Seenak hati merebut porselen putih di tangan Riko, dia menyulam cengir lebar, aku ingin membantu. Membuat Riko hanya mampu mencebik bibir dan beralih ke meja makan, duduk mengamati Ryouta bersenandung.<p>

* * *

><p>Di bawah siram lembut pagi baskara, waktu yang tertumpas di teras terasa menenangkan dicecap lama-lama. Hanya Ryouta, Riko, lembar koran terpindai, dan dua cangkir teh sebagai teman. Ryouta menggumam akan hari yang menabur pertanda cerah ke depan.<p>

Rikocchi, kita bersantai di rumah saja, ya.

* * *

><p>Memutar satu musik di ruang tengah, Ryouta mengulurkan telapak tangan pada Riko yang meluruh tanya.<p>

Ketika pada akhirnya genggaman tersambut, pria itu membawa ia memutari ruang tengah dalam gerak lambat yang mengalir. Musik klasik memainkan kaki-kaki untuk melangkah seiring, mengikuti irama begitu saja. Riko menengadah, menemukan raut tertoreh senyum hangat serta _topaz_ menatap.

Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba berdansa dengan Rikocchi.

Riko balas tersenyum. Nada demi nada, Ryouta menuntun ia bergerak. Berputar di bawah taut jemari, membubuhi dingin ubin akan lukis langkah seirama.

* * *

><p>Badan Ryouta panas. Riko menyadari ketika menangkap sebentuk kabur pada netra lelaki itu berikut sekejap limbung tubuh. Ryouta tahu ada kilat curiga di kelereng coklat Riko, dan upaya menghindar gagal oleh sentuh telapak tangan si perempuan di keningnya.<p>

Ketika Riko memaksa ia berbaring, tolak adalah jawaban. Aku tidak apa-apa, ia berkeras. Tapi Riko mengabaikan, menarik paksa Ryouta lalu gegas menyelubungi dengan selimut. Tidur, ia menegaskan.

Saat terbangun dalam keadaan lebih baik, mendapati Riko memejam mata di tepi tempat tidur—menunggui—berkawan sebaskom air menenggeri nakas dan lipat handuk kecil di dahinya, Ryouta tersenyum. Ia genggam jemari mungil Riko, membelenggu dengan jemari besarnya.

Terima kasih, Rikocchi.

* * *

><p>Ryouta tak pernah bosan memandangi pahat rupa berbingkai helai-helai surai coklat itu. Dia betah memperhatikan lama-lama, memindai detil yang kadang terlewat oleh tatap sepintas, mememori tiap inci dalam benak.<p>

Kala Riko terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati Ryouta tengah mengamati, tiada setitik pun ragu bagi Ryouta untuk maju, membawa Riko dalam jangkau rengkuh.

Aku beruntung bisa melihat Rikocchi setiap pagi.

* * *

><p>Ryouta ada di sana.<p>

Slang air di tangan, mencurah air pada rumpun perdu serta pot-pot kering—memberi segar untuk kembali bersemi. Lagi, setia bersama senyum cerah terukir.

Ryouta menoleh, coklat melebur dalam _topaz_. Rikocchi, sore yang menyenangkan, ya.

* * *

><p>Ryouta mengajaknya duduk bernaung pohon. Rimbun hijau memayung di atas, angin siang menyepuh sejuk melewati jarak. Punggung mereka menyandari batang dan bahu mereka bersinggungan. Netra terpejam, ada kurva mematri raut Ryouta. Damai merasuk; di muka Ryouta, di hati Ryouta, di batin Riko.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryouta tertidur di atas kursi. Berkas kerja terserak memberantaki meja, pria itu lelap dengan lipat lengan menumpu kepala. Surai sewarna emas ramai meluruh sisi muda. Deru napas pria itu begitu tenang.<p>

Riko datang, menyampir selimut, mengecup keningnya, berbisik geli selamat tidur.

* * *

><p>Senja menghadang cakrawala, menarik penuh atensi Riko pada sang bias oranye cantik. Tak beranjak dari jendela, pensil di tangan menari lincah. Dia mengukir senja.<p>

Dari balik punggung, tak disadari, Ryouta mengamati sedari tadi. Limpah jingga mencipta bayangan benda-benda, menyorot sempurna figur mereka berdua.

Woaa, lukisanmu bagus sekali, Rikocchi!

* * *

><p>Mereka bermain <em>one-on-one <em>di satu lapangan tak seberapa luas. Ryouta menguasai bola, tentu saja. Kelincahan mengundang kesukaran _steal_ oleh Riko. Netra Ryouta berkilat semangat sedang Riko sarat usaha keras. Peluh, seru-seruan, kaki-kaki berpindah lincah, bola memantul riang, melolosi simpul jaring. Gerutu dan seru senang beradu kontras.

Membuang sore, mereka bermain lagi dan lagi.

* * *

><p>Ryouta memenangkan basket, namun untuk sepuluh soal matematika, Riko adalah juara. Di antara lembar kertas, pena, serta modul angka-angka tersebut, bahana tawa kemenangan berpindah haluan.<p>

* * *

><p>Kali pertama Riko mengucap nama Ryouta adalah saat sarapan di <em>hari pertama<em>.

Ryouta bilang, dia tak memaksa Rikocchi. Ryouta bilang, santai saja, tak usah buru-buru, dia bisa menunggu dengan _Kise-kun_. Tapi Riko tahu ada harap bermain di kalbu.

Maka kala duduk berhadapan di meja makan berteman tangkup roti sebagai awal hari baru mreka, Ryouta sibuk melahap (terpendar jelas semangat dan suka, sekaligus tak percaya di sana), Riko menghela napas.

Ryouta.

Ryouta tersedak. Dia diam, merona, tertawa, dan dia bahagia.

Jadi, kita benar-benar memulainya, eh, Rikocchi?

* * *

><p>Ryouta selalu bercerita menjelang lelap. Ia senang hati membuka mulut demi mencurah cerita apapun. Seperti pendongeng.<p>

Kadang Riko mengomel, namun kadang menyimak. Lalu berpikir, di balik riang ributnya, Ryouta mampu mendongeng dengan baik. Begitu ekspresif seolah seluruh tubuhnya ikut bicara, pun ia selalu bersemangat layaknya anak-anak.

Kisah itu ditutup oleh kantuk Riko, dan Ryouta yang memeluknya sebagai guling.

* * *

><p>Sibak tirai jendela mengundang leleh mentari menerobos kaca, menghangatkan ruang berkat sapa berkas cahaya. Riko meraih fokus di balik kantuk. Dilihatnya Ryouta berdiri mendampingi tirai, tangan menyibak bentang kain kuning lembut tersebut, hambur surya mengubur sosoknya yang bagai pengimitasi matahari.<p>

Berkilau.

* * *

><p>Tidak seperti biasa, hari itu hujan. Kelabu bergulung-gulung dan mulai menumpah tangis. Ryouta mengamati langit dari ambang pintu. Ia memasukkan kunci mobil ke dalam saku. Menoleh pada Riko, mengangkat bahu, tersenyum kecil. Ya sudah, apa boleh buat, kita tunda besok saja, ya?<p>

* * *

><p>Ryouta membuka-buka album foto. Melempar diri atas lembar potret tercetak belas nostalgia. Ryouta mengomentari foto-foto tersentuh memoar itu sambil menguar ragam ekspresi. Kadang geli, kadang terbahak, kadang merengut, celotehnya mengisi ruang.<p>

Satu bab ditunjukkan pada si perempuan. Ryouta dan Riko berdiri bersisian.

Rikocchi, kau cantik sekali dengan gaun pengantinmu-_ssu_!

.

Ryouta memamerkan cengir lebar; dan aku tampan dalam tuksedoku!

* * *

><p>Cincin kembar itu melingkari jari manis masing-masing, berkilap ditimpa intip mentari.<p>

* * *

><p>Aku menyayangimu-<em>ssu<em>!

.

Kita akan bersama-sama, 'kan, Rikocchi?

.

Biar aku menemani harimu selalu!

* * *

><p><em>—Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selama-lamanya!<em>

_Mana mungkin, kau tahu hidup tidak selama itu._

_—Kalau begitu, selama mungkin, sampai Rikocchi lupa sejak kapan aku ada di sini._

_Te-terserah._

.

_—Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Rikocchi, dan Rikocchi tidak boleh meninggalkanku-ssu!_

* * *

><p>Riko menangis. Tiada Ryouta, tiada lantun ceria, tiada sapa dan senyum, tiada hangat milik Ryouta. Tiada Ryouta menemani. Hanya ada pigura di atas nakas, membingkai Ryouta dengan senyum lebar yang amat Riko suka.<p>

Di sisinya, ada Riko. Dulu.

_Bohong, bohong. Justru kau yang pergi meninggalkanku, selamanya._

Riko membantingnya.


End file.
